Free
by taniadh
Summary: Una vez que Cordelia es la nueva suprema y tras superar todo el caos, tiene que enfrentarse a los sentimientos que tiene por la bruja del pantano. Aunque aceptar los sentimientos no siempre quiere decir confesarlos. (Obviamente Misty no acabó en el infierno, superó descensum aunque falló otra prueba que no se menciona)


La música se escuchaba por toda la academia acompañando las risas y los murmullos de las chicas repartidas por toda la academia que disfrutaban de su tarde libre sin clases. Cordelia salió de su despacho y fue saludando a todas las alumnas con las que se encontró hasta llegar a la planta de abajo.

- Cordelia, pensé que no te veriamos hasta la cena –la saludó Zoe mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.

- Oh, acabé antes y pensé en bajar a ver si todo estaba en orden.

- Ningún problema. Bueno, salvo cuando unas chicas han empezado a discutir por la música que debían escuchar.

Cordelia miró a Zoe con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

- Misty se ha encargado del problema bastante bien.

Cordelia no pudo evitar alzar las cejas, confusa por la información. No es que Misty no fuese responsable pero la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a sus asuntos y dejaba el papel de profesoras al resto del consejo o a la propia Cordelia.

- ¿Qué Misty hizo qué?

- No te sorprendas tanto. Vio la oportunidad perfecta de usar el reproductor del salón con de los altavoces más potentes y la aprovechó. Después de ponernos toda la discografía de Stevie Nicks ahora hemos pasado a la de Fleetwood Mac. Ya vamos por Rumours. –explicó con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros-

Cordelia sonrió negando con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente en un gesto delicado. Por supuesto ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Era Misty.

-Está bien, yo me encargo.

Se despidió todavía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y se dirigió hacia la sala donde provenía la música. No se debía haber extrañado de cómo había resultado el conflicto. Misty no era ninguna niña pequeña que necesitase que la controlasen como si fuese una alumna más pero Cordelia no podía evitar un sentimiento de protección hacia la joven bruja. Era su Misty. No. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza por sus pensamientos. No era suya, no eran nada y tampoco podrían serlo nunca. No es sólo que ella fuese la suprema y tuviese un aquelarre que dirigir y organizar sino que Misty había sufrido tanto y ahora por fin había encontrado su lugar… ¿Qué pasaría si algún día rompieran? La situación sería demasiado incómoda para ambas y al final Misty se iría de vuelta a su pantano… y a su soledad. Y Cordelia no podía permitir eso.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el salón cuando las puertas se abrieron por una alumna absorta en teclear en el móvil. Tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había cruzado con la suprema. La puerta quedó abierta y Cordelia se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que se avistaba desde su posición. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ser contemplado y admirado. Misty se encontraba buscando alguna información, o así indicaban los libros esparcidos por la mesa llenos de papelitos señalando páginas. Aunque más que leer se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos sonriendo y cantar el verso correspondiente de la canción. Como profesora de la academia debía dar ejemplo a sus alumnas pero nadie se hubiese atrevido a decirle nada. Mucho menos Cordelia. Misty tenía una conexión instantánea con la música y eso se percibía. Al igual que con la naturaleza. Cuando era un día caluroso propio de los veranos de Nueva Orleans y todo el mundo se quejaba por el calor Misty se alegraba y salía a trabajar al jardín sin importarle lo que sudara o las botellas de agua que tendría que llevar consigo. Cuando llovía de forma torrencial y todas las demás chicas se quejaban por tener que cancelar sus planes, Misty lo celebraba y por muy tópico que fuese, salía a bailar bajo la lluvia. Literalmente. Y aun así nunca había tenido nada más que un ligero resfriado. Parecía como si nada le afectase, o más bien como si se fusionase con el medio. Aunque Cordelia se inclinaba a pensar que la propia Misty era otro elemento de la naturaleza.

Misty se levantó de su asiento coincidiendo con los primeros acordes de la canción go your own way y fue a buscar una maceta con unas flores que había en una de las mesas. Rebuscó en la tierra sin detenerse a pensar que estaba manchando la mesa y un poco de suelo. Por fortuna tardó poco tiempo en encontrar la semilla que buscaba. Cerró los ojos concentrándose y formuló unas palabras en latín que hicieron que al instante empezara a salir un tallo y raíces de la semilla en su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente dibujando una amplia y brillante sonrisa entusiasmada mientras las alumnas que lo habían presenciado la miraban con admiración y Cordelia no pudo evitar respirar hondo orgullosa al ver cuánto había mejorado. Misty volvió a replantar la flor en su sitio anterior y cerró todos los libros colocándolos en las estanterias. Y sin ningún aviso empezó a bailar por todo el salón como si realmente estuviese sola y no hubiese nadie allí con ella.

Cordelia no podía apartar los ojos de ella, era tan preciosa. Sabía que no debía sentir todo eso pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que lo confesaría alguna vez. Miró hipnotizada los movimientos de las caderas de Misty que coincidían con el ritmo de la canción. Se fijó como se dejaba llevar, cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos y dejaba que la música se apoderase de ella. La suprema nunca podría cansarse de ver eso en su vida. Y precisamente por eso nunca podría confesarle sus sentimientos. Misty era libre, era la criatura más libre que había conocido en su vida. No podía estar un día entero encerrada en casa, siempre necesitaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza y no tenía duda de que si un día la apartasen de ella encontraría la forma de volver. Misty iba por la vida bailando a su propio ritmo, marcando su propio paso. No hacía caso de las normas de la sociedad, vivía en una cabaña en medio del pantano por propia decisión. No necesitaba que nadie la protegiese. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su libertad, su autonomía, no dejaba que nadie mandase sobre ella sin importar quien fuese la otra persona. Y aun así no actuaba con prepotencia o descaro, sino más bien con todo el respeto que podía. La suprema estaba fascinada por ella pero sabía cómo mantener las distancias y no dejar que su relación fuese más allá de una amistad.

Cordelia había aprendido hacía muchos años que si cortas una flor para poseerla, esta al final se marchita y muere. Y no iba a dejar que eso le pasase a su Misty. Ella era vida y luz y se merecía vivir la vida que ella misma había elegido. Misty era un pájaro que volaba en libertad, era una mujer tomada por el viento. Y entonces entendió la frase de la canción más icónica de Stevie y que la bruja del pantano adoraba. Misty Day era Rhiannon. Y por eso mismo era por lo que la amaba tanto. Y también por eso debía dejarla vivir como ella era, libre.

Cordelia inclinó la cabeza a imitación de un saludo cortés con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, como si de alguna forma le indicase a la otra bruja que la había aceptado tal y como era y l respetaba aun más por ello. Se separó del marco de la puerta y se retiró a la cocina a preparrse un té.

Misty no necesitó escuchar el ruido de los tacones que se alejaban de la puerta para saber que Cordelia había estado allí, lo había sentido desde que llegó a la planta inferior de la casa. Tenían una conexión demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla aunque eso era lo que parecía querer la directora. Giró levemente su espalda y miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta ahora vacía de espectadores, lo que no impidió que esbozase una sonrisa enigmática. Como si de alguna manera supiese todo lo que había pensado Cordelia.


End file.
